Inversión
by Nata-alias-Nino
Summary: Rivaille trata de quitarse de encima a un mocoso enamorado... ¿qué mejor forma que llevándolo a un prostíbulo a que se haga hombrecito? Esto puede salirle algo caro, pero esperemos que su inversión valga la pena. Fic de sólo tres capítulos.
1. Chapter 1

**Inversión**

.

.

.

Había una vez, un Erencito sentado en un pajar, cuando de pronto, apareció un Rivaille y se lo llevó para un prostíbulo.

Y este es el comienzo de una historia llena de angustia, aventura, romance y humor… ok, no, este relato no tenía nada de esos complementos de cuento de hadas, muy por el contrario, comienza con un tembloroso y asustado Eren.

- ¿Q-que a dónde vamos? – preguntó el castaño con voz aguda.

- A hacerte hombrecito – decretó tranquilamente el sargento.

- ¡¿Qué?! – no podía dar crédito a las palabras de su superior - ¡¿Está hablando en serio?!

- Claro – respondió el pelinegro sin aflojar el agarre en la muñeca de Eren y llevándolo casi a rastras hasta las caballerizas.

- P-pe-pero… - ni siquiera hallaba una manera coherente de expresar su desconcierto.

- Escucha, entiendo tu confusión, yo también pasé por esa etapa de querer experimentar, por eso me decidí y te haré el favor. Y tranquilo, no le diré a nadie.

- ¿Eh? – ahora se sentía más aturdido… ¿de qué carajos estaba hablando el heichou? ¿etapa? ¿confusión? ¿WTF?

- Vamos, no hay que ser un geniecillo para darse cuenta – le recriminó, la irritación escapando en cada sílaba –se nota como a tres kilómetros de distancia que tienes una fijación "muy peculiar" por mí – aclaró al tiempo que se detenía, justo en la entrada del establo.

Eren sólo pudo abrir la boca en forma de O y sentir como la sangre abandonaba su cuerpo y se aglutinaba en sus mejillas, a tal punto que en cualquier momento le saldría humo por las orejas.

- ¿O pensabas que quedárteme mirando fijamente, con la baba casi cayéndosete de la boca era muy disimulado? – dijo el pelinegro mientras le daba la espalda y ponía la montura a los caballos.

- N-no pensé que… - tartamudeó – Y-yo no…

- Está bien, como dije, es algo normal a tu edad… tiendes a confundir admiración con algo más, después de todo, son sentimientos muy similares.

- N-no, es que usted no entiende, yo si… - pero fue acallado con la turbia y potente mirada de Rivaille.

- Tranquilo – repitió con firmeza – ya dije que no lo divulgaré por ahí, así que guarda silencio y sólo sígueme.

- ¿Eh? ¡No, es en serio! – medio gritó sacudiendo la cabeza e ignorando la orden del sargento – y-yo si… quiero decir… – bajó su vista al suelo, armándose de valor y levantó la cabeza, mirando a los ojos del mayor – heichou, no estoy confundido, estoy seguro, yo lo a… - pero no fue capaz de acabar su oración ya que fue tomado del cuello de la camisa y halado con fuerza hasta quedar a tan solo diez centímetros del sargento.

- No – escupió aquella palabra con veneno – No te atrevas a decirlo. – había sido muy paciente hasta ahora y no iba a permitir que una frase tan vergonzosa escapara de manera tan despreocupada de los labios de un mocoso. ¿Quién se creía? ¡Qué sabía él de la vida! Esas eran sus hormonas hablando, no estaba dispuesto a escuchar las gilipolleces de un renacuajo sin experiencia.

- … - Eren se había quedado callado, con la mirada oscura y apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos quedaron blancos. Estaba totalmente indignado. El heichou le había privado de expresar sus sentimientos; es decir, si hubiera seguido, habría acabado confesándosele al mayor ahí mismo, y luego, más que seguro, habría querido meter su cabeza en un agujero en la tierra. Siempre era así de impulsivo y después no sabía qué hacer… pero ese era SU problema, porque eran SUS sentimientos, de SU corazón… el sargento lo estaba mirando a menos, como si se tratase de un niño encaprichado que no sabe qué quiere…

Aquel lapsus de incómoda nada acabó cuando Rivaille soltó la camisa de Eren y procedió a montar a su caballo.

- Apresúrate. – mandó.

El castaño, con rabia contenida y aguantando lo mejor posible las lágrimas, obedeció en total mudez y pronto emprendieron el camino al pueblo a trote suave.

Eren no entendía nada. Para empezar, nunca pensó ser tan obvio en cuanto a su enamoramiento por el sargento… ¡Vamos, él mismo se había dado cuenta de que era amor hace poco!

Todo inició de forma tan extraña, desde el auténtico pavor después de la paliza que recibió en el juicio, hasta la admiración cuando cayó en cuenta de que el pelinegro era un hombre amable y confiable a pesar de su aspecto más bien frío e insensible. Todas estas cosas, las fue descubriendo a medida que convivía con él y observaba esos pequeños detalles, analizándolos… y así la situación fue cambiando y esa fijación pasó a ser algo más… fuerte…

Empezó a percatarse de más pormenores de su superior, desde su aspecto físico, tan formidable, los abdominales marcados aún a través del uniforme… y también de sus manías, como la obsesión por la limpieza, la forma en la que su tono de voz cambiaba, tan mínimamente, de acuerdo a su humor, el brillo de sus ojos que expresaba lo que su rostro no, la forma en la que su cabello se mecía con el viento, todo. Y así durante bastante tiempo, hasta que una tarde peculiarmente calurosa, mientras vagaba, su único día de descanso, por el bosque, se encontró con el heichou, entrenando solo… sólo con pantalones. Y fue un deleite. Y fue adictivo. Y no pudo quitarle los ojos de encima, comiéndoselo con la mirada. Degustándolo, saboreando cada detalle, cada músculo tensarse y cada gota de sudor recorrer ese torso hasta perderse en aquel molesto pedazo de tela blanco que ocultaba el restante del cuerpo del sargento.

Y mientras se hallaba perdido en aquel pensar, su entrepierna latió. Y allí fue cuando todo cobró sentido y al fin tomó conciencia de lo que sentía y pensaba. Que aquello no era normal, no era simple. Y la prueba de aquel hecho se hallaba en medio de sus piernas, en forma de una potente erección ocasionada por una simple imagen: Rivaille ejercitándose.

Aquella noche fue la primera en la que "desahogó tensión" con Rivaille en mente. Y también fue la primera en la que lloró, de frustración, de felicidad, de tristeza, de desconcierto… porque estaba seguro que no iba a quedar allí, que no estaba confundido, que no se arrepentía. Porque a la corta edad de 15 años se dio cuenta de que se había enamorado de quien no debía.

Y por eso mismo volvió a la realidad y dejó toda su molestia, irritación y frustración fluir. Hervía de ira pura.

Afianzó más firmemente las correas de su caballo e irguió la cabeza. Podía ver la espalda del sargento, tan elegante cabalgando a un par de metros más adelante… y a él tan poco le importaba eso ahora, sólo deseaba poder tirarle una piedra y desquitarse… ¡Ah, si tan solo pudiera!

- Agh… – se le escapó un gruñido mientras se hallaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Pasa algo? – cuestionó el mayor al tiempo que lo veía por el rabillo del ojo.

- Nada, señor… sólo estoy algo impaciente- bueno, pensó Eren, al menos si lo iban a obligar a verse enrollado con una de esas señoritas multifuncionales de profesión dudosa, él también podría avivarse y cuando ya estuvieran dentro del cuarto, amablemente decirle a la chica que no estaba interesado y que sólo dejaran pasar el tiempo… claro que ese plan no podía comentarlo en voz alta, porque sino el heichou era capaz de obligarlo a tener sexo en su presencia… si, mejor guardar las apariencias y hacerse el interesado.

Por su parte, el pelinegro alzó una ceja. Vaya que el mocoso era bipolar; hace tan poco se mostraba tan rehuso a hacerse hombrecito y ahora hasta impaciente estaba…

- Han de ser las hormonas… – murmuró para sí mismo.

Cabalgaron por alrededor de hora y media, hasta que bordeando las ocho de la noche, llegaron a las afueras del pueblo.

Es una especie de alojamiento, con un establo, dejaron los caballos. Al parecer, el camino hasta la zona roja debía hacerse a pie y ése era el único lugar que alquilaba espacios* para dejar a sus corceles.

Poco después el heichou se abría paso a través de las calles, con agilidad y un sentido de la orientación que hacían pensar a Eren que el hombre era un cliente asiduo del dichoso prostíbulo.

Cuando entraron en lo que vendría a ser el barrio rojo, el pelinegro alentó su andar hasta ir a la misma altura del menor.

- Eren – le llamó suavemente.

- ¿Sí? - respondió el castaño.

- No me hagas quedar mal.

- ¿Uh?

Pero no pudo llevar más allá sus dudas ya que se detuvieron frente a un extraño local rojo. Ni bien pararon, fueron rodeados por tres diferentes mujeres que pasaron olímpicamente de Eren y se concentraron más bien en coquetear y toquetear a Rivaille.

El castaño sintió su estómago arder y su boca sabor a bilis. Era realmente una patada metafórica en las bolas ver a esa panda de mujerzuelas (nunca antes tan literal el término) insinuársele a su superior.

_¡¿Pero qué estoy pensado?! ¡Es su trabajo después de todo! _Se percató y se dio con la palma de la mano en la frente.

Decidió mirar hacia otro lado, aunque entendía que ese era el oficio de las señoritas, los celos eran inevitables. Procuró entretenerse con su alrededor. Aquel lugar era por demás llamativo, las aceras eran amplias y la calle estrecha, los locales eran coloridos y se mostraban atractivos, había también varios puestos donde se servía, supuso, sake y otras bebidas alcohólicas. Gente de toda clase iba y venía. Pudo divisar varias féminas que paseaban de aquí por allá con provocativos yukatas, dejando entrever más piel de la que él jamás había visto en el cuartel. Hombres se escabullían en habitaciones con una o incluso dos mujeres al mismo tiempo. Todo era un espectáculo nuevo para él.

De nuevo se preguntó por qué demonios tuvo que acabar en una situación así, en una zona como esa, contra su voluntad y por qué, tan siquiera, no puso una mínima resistencia.

- Ah, porque el heichou me habría sacado la mierda y me habría arrastrado inconsciente de todas formas – se autorespondió mientras soltaba una pequeña risa irónica.

- ¿Qué tanto dices, cariño? – le interrogó una de las mujeres que hace nada acosaba a Rivaille, al tiempo que posaba la mano en su hombro y sonreía picaronamente.

- E-eh… no, nada – no pudo evitar sentirse increíblemente incómodo y buscó con ansiedad mal disimulada la presencia del sargento.

- Vamos Jaeger, no tenemos toda la noche – dijo el pelinegro mientras con la cabeza, le hacía una seña al castaño para que entrara al local.

- S-sí… – pronunció incómodo Eren ya que la dama se le había pegado más, entrelazándose a su brazo.

Dentro, se podía sentir un ambiente relajado, casi agradable.

- Cof… - tosió el heichou.

- Oh, sargento – una voz algo ronca se escuchó detrás de unas cortinas.

Poco después salió una señora, algo mayor, ataviada de un hermoso yukata color rosa pálido con detalles de flores de cerezo.

- ¿En qué podemos servirle hoy? – cuestionó, algo coqueta.

En ese momento, Eren buscó deshacerse del agarre de la mujer que le acompañaba y esconderse detrás de su heichou. El terror comenzaba a invadirlo conforme se daba cuenta de que EN REALIDAD SI ESTABA DENTRO DE UN PRÓSTIBULO con el ÚNICO PROPÓSITO de ser desvirgado.

- Necesito que me hagas un favor – habló pausadamente Rivaille. En algún punto las chicas que se encontraban a su alrededor se dispersaron, dejándolos solos a los cuatro en aquel, supondremos, recibidor.

Sí, los cuatro. Porque Eren aún tenía a una desconocida con poco ropa totalmente aferrada a él.

De nuevo, mientras el heichou parecía explicarle la situación a aquella señora, trató, discretamente, de apartar a la damisela que le apresaba, pero sólo logró que ella reposara su cabeza en su hombro, acurrucándose como si se conocieran de toda la vida y llevaran un tipo de relación íntima.

Sintió un poco de asco… en serio no tenía nada en contra de todas esas féminas, lo más probable es que ni siquiera ellas mismas desearan estar allí, quizás tenían deudas o carecían de otro lugar al cual pertenecer, pero tampoco era su culpa y no se sentía nada cómodo estando allí o mucho menos pensar siquiera en perder su pureza con alguien que no amaba.

- Ya veo, es un caso especial entonces… déjelo en nuestras manos. – se escuchó la voz madura de aquella señora al tiempo que sonreía amablemente. – Ven jovencito, ¿cómo te llamas?

- … Eren – respondió algo reacio, pero más aliviado al comprobar que la mujer que lo tenía prisionero lo soltaba y se apartaba.

Pero poco le duró la felicidad al ver como ésta se había alejado sólo para posicionarse ahora al lado del heichou y susurrarle algo al oído.

- Curioso nombre… de todas formas, se me informó de tu caso, así que no te preocupes, hoy estarás al cuidado de una jovencita experta en estos temas, es su especialidad – soltó una risilla molesta – Ven, sígueme, ella sólo recibe visitas en su habitación privada.

Se quedó estático, ignorando casi por completo lo que decía aquella anciana. Su vista estaba única y completamente fija en el sargento, quien ahora se dejaba manosear por aquella dama y era guiado a través de un largo pasillo.

Antes de que la señora del yukata de cerezos lo tomara de la mano, para prácticamente arrastrarlo hacia el otro lado, pudo cruzar miradas con el heichou. Y vio claramente como este le articulaba, en silencio. Entendió perfectamente aquellos labios mudos:

_"Haz que mi inversión valga la pena."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Me costó una vida escribir esto D: tardé toda la fucking semana… aunque fue más que nada porque me frustran las otras actividades que tengo e_e like el colegio… esa mierda es mierda.**

**Buano, juro que este SI será un twoshot… lleno de sexo salvaje :D**

**No sexo hetero con personajes que ni siquiera tengo la puta idea de cómo o quiénes son ._. , no, el más puro y sexo gay entre Rivaille y Eren muajajajajaja :D… peeeero eso en el próximo capítulo xD… que llegará algún día :D**

**Si se preguntan "Porqué esta tía está haciendo otra historia en vez de continuar Leche condensada?!" Pues sepan que no he tenido inspireichon pa la otra historia y esta surgió como afgdasfasfgadshadshgaedsraesrta y simplemente TUVE que escribirla :D. Fue toda una revelación que vino a mí en forma de oneshot sepsoso pero acabó como twoshot incompleto. Por ahora. Fin.**

**Pd. No se me ocurría nada para el fucking título ._.U**

*** No tengo la menor idea de cómo se llaman los cuadrados donde meten a cada caballo xD y google no me dijo nada... sorry.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo Dos**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Eren vio algo perplejo aquella habitación. Era más pulcra de lo que jamás imaginó, contaba con un sillón personal, una cama bastante amplia, una mesita de noche con una simple pero bonita lámpara y una puerta que parecía conducir al baño. Las paredes eran amarillo pastel y estaban totalmente limpias, sin ninguna mancha de dudosa procedencia corrompiendo su color.

Sí, eso fue lo único que concentró su atención, para nada le perturbó la chica desnuda que hablaba apaciblemente con la anciana que anteriormente lo arrastrase hasta allí.

- Y bueno, está todo en tus manos, trátalo bien y haz que su primera experiencia sea inolvidable – dijo la mujer del yukata rosado antes de salir del cuarto, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo al castaño.

- ¿Uh? – Eren parecía aún no caer en cuenta de la situación en la que se encontraba metido.

- Ven, no seas tímido –habló una voz delicada.

El menor volteó lentamente hacia la cama. Un escalofrío y un copioso sudor lo cubrieron al ver en ella a una chica bastante joven sin ninguna ropa puesta y haciéndole señas con la mano despreocupadamente.

- E-etto… - tartamudeó – No… verás… ehh… - sus palabras premeditadas anteriormente se fueron al carajo en ese preciso momento. Su rostro era un poema, ni siquiera sabía dónde posar su mirada, mucho menos qué decirle a la chica para poder así escapar.

- Tranquilo, yo te enseñaré todo – la muchacha rió levemente al decir esto y se levantó, contoneando las caderas seductoramente al tiempo que se acercaba a Eren.

Por su parte, el chico titán comenzó a aterrarse y retroceder, hasta que chocó con la puerta.

Cuando la joven tomó su mano, Eren cerró los ojos con fuerza y gritó.

- ¡No! ¡Lo siento, pero no puedo hacerlo contigo! –al diablo la delicadeza, sabía que la chica se podría sentir rechazada, pero no quería alargar más la cosa o peor aún, ser tocado por alguien más que no fuera su sargento. En ningún sentido.

- Sé que no puedes, pero ya te enseñaré, seré tu maestra esta noche – no pareció captar el mensaje.

- N-no… - se asustó aún más al sentir que la mujer empezaba a desabotonar su camisa -M-me refiero a… ¡a que no quiero tener sexo con una prostituta! – escupió aquellas palabras con tanta fuerza que hasta parecieron hacer eco en el silencio de la habitación.

Ok, eso SÍ había sido rudo y maleducado.

Abrió los ojos totalmente arrepentido. No era ningún cretino y no había sido su intención menospreciar a la pobre muchacha. Se disculparía de inmediato.

Pero antes que pudiera decir pío siquiera, ella habló.

- Bien – dijo totalmente tranquila a la vez que se daba vuelta, sacaba una bata de debajo de una almohada, se la ponía y se sentaba despreocupadamente en el sillón.

- ¿E-eh? – Eren se sentía aturdido – N-no… no es lo que quise decir… - debía pedir perdón, pero un nudo en la garganta se lo impedía. Cualquier cosa coherente que pudiera decir, se perdía en su tráquea y no llegaba a ser formado – Y-yo…

- No, nene, en serio, te entiendo – ni siquiera alzó la vista, se estaba limando las uñas – te obligaron, ¿no?

- Uh, pues si…

- Y yo no te atraigo para nada, ¿no?

- No te ofendas, pero no… - No le daba buena espina este repentino interrogatorio.

- Porque… te atraen los de tu mismo sexo – la chica lo miró con una malévola sonrisa de oreja a oreja al decir esto- ¿no?

- … - Eren se quedó mudo, con un rojo brillante cubriendo sus mejillas y prolongándose hasta sus orejas.

- Eso lo dice todo, cariño.

El castaño boqueó como pez fuera del agua, totalmente perplejo por ser tan transparente que hasta una mujerzuela se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos.

Aunque…

A él no le gustaban todos los hombres. A decir verdad, no le gustaban las bananas andantes… sólo le gustaba Rivaille. Única y solamente él.

Bajó la mirada. Recordó que a no mucha distancia, Rivaille estaría haciendo-quién-sabe-qué con la mujer que se lo llevó.

- Ah… -suspiró cansado.

- ¿Quieres hablar? Digo, para que el dinero de tu padre no sea del todo desperdiciado – una risilla algo molesta acompañó el comentario de la muchacha.

- ¿Qué? ¿Cuál padre? Rivaille heichou me obligó y pagó todo esto – soltó en un bufido el chico mientras se sentaba en el suelo, aún molesto.

- ¿Eh? ¿el sargento Rivi Rivaille está aquí? – preguntó la chica al tiempo que se paraba de un salto, los ojos brillando de la emoción.

- ¿Ri…vi Rivaille? – cuestionó Eren, asqueado por lo cursi que ese sobrenombre sonaba - ¿Qué demo…?

- ¡Kyaaa! – chilló la fémina, pasando totalmente del castaño - ¿con quién se fue? ¿quién es la perra que lo complacerá esta noche?

- … N-no lo sé…

- ¡Ugh!¡De haber sabido que el sargento estaría aquí hubiera corrido a agarrármelo! – habló a la vez que hacía un puchero.

- El… ¿el sargento viene seguido a este lugar? – indagó el menor, los celos carcomiéndolo poco a poco.

- No mucho, pero las que hemos tenido la suerte de alguna vez servirlo sabemos LO BIEN que se siente tenerlo dentro – dijo mientras gemía algo lasciva – ¡Hmmm~!

- … - Eren sólo pudo bajar el rostro, tratando de ocultar la mueca de repulsión que le había ocasionado ese comentario… ¡Qué chica más desvergonzada! ¡¿Cómo podía referirse así del heichou?! – Tsk… - se le escapó ese chasquido de lengua.

- ¿Hmm? ¿Celosín? – preguntó la muchacha con una sonrisa pícara - ¿Acaso es él el sujeto del cual estás enamorado?

Eren abrió enormemente los ojos y de nuevo sintió el calor aglomerarse en sus cachetes.

- ¡Y-yo no estoy enamorado de nadie! – su voz salió más aguda de lo que hubiera querido.

La fémina sólo pudo observarlo curiosa, un dedo en su labio inferior mientras ataba cabos.

- A-además yo… yo jamás acepté que… m-me gustasen los… hombres… - prosiguió Eren sin darse cuenta de que estaba siendo analizado – ¡N-no me atrae ninguno!... s-sólo un poquito… quizás… el sargento… - dijo eso último es un murmullo que pensó no sería escuchado.

¡Cuán equivocado estaba!

- ¡OH POR MARGOT! – gritó la chica - ¡¿Estaba en lo correcto?! ¿Estás enamorado de Rivi Rivaille? ¡KYAAAAA~!

- ¡¿Q-qué?! ¡No! E-e-eso… ¡yo no…! – pero fue olímpicamente ignorado… en realidad, nada de lo que dijera tendría sentido ya.

Mejor resignarse y aceptarlo. Se hizo un ovillo mientras ocultaba la cara en sus rodillas. Se sentía mal, increíblemente mal. Fue humillado por una prostituta.

Bueno, no humillado… leído mejor dicho… y por una cualquiera, eso, de alguna forma, hería su orgullo. Era tan transparente que le daba rabia ser él.

- Jajajaja – rió con ganas la joven, pero se detuvo al ver al menor hecho una bolita de depresión – Hey, cariño – lo llamó suavemente al tiempo que se arrodillaba al lado de él - ¿No has pensado decirle a Rivi lo que sientes?

Eren alzó la vista unos segundos y observó fijamente a aquella mujer. Sintió que sus ojos se aguaban de la situación en la que se encontraba: siendo consolado por una prosti.

- Él lo sabe – respondió al final – ¿Por qué crees que me trajo hasta aquí sino?

- ¿Uh?

- Piensa que es la edad, que estoy confundido – pequeñas lágrimas se amontonaban, nublando aquellas orbes verdes – no se dignó siquiera a dejar que me confesara para rechazarme. Le debo dar asco.

- Owww, pobrecito – exclamó a la vez que lo abrazaba enérgicamente.

- ¡Uhhmf! – Eren podía sentir los pechos de la chica en su cara, asfixiándolo.

- ¿Sabes? Me has conmovido – habló decidida mientras se ponía de pie y le extendía la mano al castaño - ¡Levántate!

- ¿Ah? – algo confundido, Eren aceptó la ayuda y se puso de pie - ¿Para qué quieres que…? – pero fue acallado cuando la fémina abrió la puerta y prácticamente lo tiró fuera, al pasillo.

- ¡Ve! Aún hay tiempo… ¡Ve y arrebátale a esa zorra, sea quien sea, lo que por derecho es tuyo! – semi gritó.

Eren contempló perplejo a aquella mujer que le daba ánimos y sintió como la sangre se calentaba dentro de él. Reunió todo el valor que no tuvo en sus jodidos 15 años y los juntó a esa rabia irracional que había empezado a invadirlo. ¡Sí! ¡Iría a buscar al heichou y obligarlo a que, por lo menos, escuche como le declaraba su amor! ¡Al carajo la paliza que le daría después! Necesitaba desahogarse. ¡Por su orgullo! O al menos, lo poco que quedaba de él.

= . = . = . = . = . = . = . = . = . = . = . = . = . = . = . = . = . = . = . = . = . = . = . = . = . = . = . = . = . = . =

En otro lado, en otra habitación.

- Hmmm… Rivi… - gemía una mujer mientras se posicionaba en medio de las piernas del pelinegro.

- Nhh… - se limitó a responder el sargento.

La fémina ya estaba con la boca abierta y la lengua afuera, dispuesta a darse al afán cuando la puerta fue abierta bruscamente de un azote.

- ¡NO! – vociferó un castaño.

El tiempo pareció detenerse en aquel preciso instante.

La escena que se presentaba en aquel momento rondaba lo cómico: Eren, con los brazos extendidos, uno en el marco de la puerta y el otro apuntando hacia la cama, Rivaille mirándolo sorprendido, aún a pesar de su permanente faz de indiferencia, la mujer completamente aturdida… y desnuda… con el miembro del mayor entre sus manos y el rostro a escasos centímetros del mismo. La boca aún abierta…

- ¡No! – volvió a chillar, esta vez con un tono más agudo, producto de la vergüenza que le provocó procesar lo que veía y darse cuenta de que tenía ante él el pene de su amado totalmente expuesto.

- Jeager… - la voz de Rivaille era idéntica a la de un asesino a punto de degollar a su próxima víctima - …¿quieres explicarme… – habló pausado a la vez que apartaba a la señorita y metía su miembro dentro del pantalón – …que carajos, putas, vergas… - prosiguió a acomodarse el resto de sus ropas - …haces aquí? – terminó de formular su pregunta y se levantó dela cama, yendo directo, totalmente cegado, a estrellar su pesada mano contra el cuello del menor.

- ¡Ugh! – el aire lo abandonó tan rápido como el agarre se afianzaba – Y-yo… - se sintió ser levantado un poco del suelo… ¡Y eso que era diez cm más alto que el sargento! – Y-yo… ¡uh!

- ¿Tú qué, pequeña rata? Habla claro – escupió el pelinegro, totalmente molesto.

- … L-lo… a-amo… - soltó en un susurro ahogado.

Pero aun así, el heichou lo logró escuchar. Al igual que la mujer desnuda en la cama. Y la anciana del yukata rosado. Y la muchacha que hace nada estuviera con Eren, que estaba junto a la vieja en el pasillo.

Rivaille soltó a Eren y éste cayó estrepitosamente contra el piso, tosiendo fuertemente…. Y siendo ese el único ruido que perturbara la silenciosa habitación.

- Uhm, sargento… - trató de empezar la señora mayor.

- Gracias por su servicio. – dijo seco.

Luego tomó su chaqueta, que yacía en la mesita de noche, agarró al mocoso de la camisa y salió, arrastrándolo consigo. Las chicas del pasillo le abrieron paso.

Siguió así, caminando rápido hasta que abandonó el local. Después la zona roja. Después las calles principales. Los callejones por los que se había metido. Y así hasta que llegó al alojamiento donde dejaron los caballos. Todo ese lapsus, Eren estuvo siempre atrás suyo, tratando de seguirle el ritmo y respirar al mismo tiempo, porque en ningún momento el sargento aflojó el agarre del cuello de la camisa del menor.

Cuando llegó al establo, lo soltó bruscamente, casi tirándolo contra el suelo. No dijo nada, sólo se adentró al pequeño lugar y desató sus caballos.

Eren no sabía qué decir. Sentía furia, miedo, desconcierto y algo de culpa.

- Toma – señaló el pelinegro mientras le daba las bridas de su caballo.

- Heichou… yo… - trató de explicarse el castaño.

- Silencio – lo acalló y procedía a poner un pie en el estribo, dispuesto a montar.

- No. No me pienso callar esta vez – continuó el menor a la vez que se acercaba a Rivaille - ¿Por qué no quiere escuchar lo que le digo? ¿Es tan difícil de entender, de aceptar? No le pido que me corresponda, sólo que me oiga… por favor…

- Agh… - resopló, apretando el puente de su nariz – sé breve, ya tuve suficiente con el bochorno que me hiciste pasar en el prostíbulo… nunca podré volver a poner un pie en ese lugar.

- ¿Tanto así disfruta revolcarse con esas cualquiera? – cuestionó, dolido.

- No es eso. Es que son prácticas.

- ¿No le provoca repulsión? Pensé que era un fanático de la limpieza – el sargento le dedicó una mirada asesina – Ehh… digo, que era un hombre muy pulcro… - se corrigió.

- Sólo toco y me dejo tocar lo necesario – explicó con simpleza el mayor.

- ¿Y al besarse? – no pudo evitar que un rubor cubriera su cara al preguntar eso.

- No las beso. Ni ellas a mí. Tampoco les practico sexo oral. Eso sí sería sucio.

Eren abrió los ojos enormemente ante esta revelación.

- Entonces… usted no ha dado su primer….- pero fue interrumpido.

- No tengo tu edad mocoso, no olvides eso. Mis únicas experiencias no son prostitutas.

- P-pero… entonces… ¿porqué…?

- Ellas no exigen ningún tipo de lazo emocional. Me complacen, les doy dinero. Simple y práctico intercambio.

El castaño se le quedó mirando, procesando la información.

- ¿Es todo? ¿Ya podemos regresar al cuartel para que me golpee contra la pared por haber tirado de forma tan insulsa mi dinero en un mocoso impotente? – dijo con saña el sargento.

- ¡No soy impotente! – se defendió el menor, algo apenado por la insinuación.

- No pudiste con una prostituta…

- ¡No es que no pudiera, es que no quise!

- ¿Por qué n…?

- ¡¿Por qué no me toma en serio?! ¡Usted me gusta! ¡Lo amo!- gritó, una lágrima traviesa corriendo por su mejilla de la frustración que le provocaba todo aquello.

- Eso ya lo sé. Me lo dijiste cuando interrumpiste mi felación.

- Entonces…

- ¿Entonces? – ya se estaba hastiando de tanto rodeo.

Eren bajó la vista, avergonzado, meditando si debería seguir o detenerse, antes de que el heichou lo asesinara por la petición que estaba a punto de hacer.

- Jeager , no tengo toda la noche – apuró el pelinegro.

- T-tengamos sexo… - soltó el castaño en un susurro.

- ¿Eh…?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**De nuevo, me alargué más de la cuenta :D hahaha… no me odien ._.U me costó desde las 7pm hasta ahora (11:15 pm) escribir esto… aunque el chat distraía…**

**Y juro que en el próx cap ya estará el sexo salvaje. Lo juro por Sasuki.**

**Y uhm… eso xD**

**Pd. No sé cómo actuaría una prosti normal, así que en cosa de diálogos y personalidad, improvisé.**

**Pd 2. Alguna fujoshi dispuesta a contactarme por interno o por review para que hablemos sobre "la casita"? O sea, del capi 51 del manga de shingeki xD ajysahtyarsuyatgsa me quedé con las ganas de hablar con alguien sobre lo ficcioso que fue ese capi y como vivirán en una cabaña chiquita y agashsfgsfjafsjhfsjhafsahga así que si alguna quiere hablarlo, pliiiiiisssss contácteme owo**

**Eso, taus taus xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3 **

**(Parte A)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una nueva ola de silencio reinó en el lugar.

- ¿Qué dijiste, Jaeger? – bufó el sargento.

- Y-ya me escuchó… – respondió el menor con la cabeza gacha, y totalmente sonrojado.

- No estoy para juegos – dijo dándose la vuelta y dispuesto a volver a montarse en su caballo, pero fue detenido por el castaño, quien lo agarró de la muñeca.

- Hablo en serio… - susurró, pero con determinación implantada en sus grandes orbes color jade – h-hagamos ESO… y-yo puedo satisfacerlo…

- No tienes experiencia previa, además no estoy dispuesto a…

- P-por favor…

- … - lo miró fijamente y suspiró, cansado - ¿En serio quieres que alguien como yo sea tu primera vez?

- Si… - volvió a bajar la vista al suelo, intimidado por los afilados ojos grises del mayor.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿De nuevo con eso? ¡Joder! ya le dije que lo… l-lo amo… -exclamó un poco exasperado y con el tinte rojo extendiéndose hasta las orejas.

- Ya lo sé, pero no creo que las cosas sucedan como te las imaginas, mocoso. A decir verdad, estoy seguro que ni siquiera sabes en lo que te estás metiendo… – explicó con total seriedad el pelinegro.

- ¡¿Qué sabe usted?! – levantó un poco la voz – Sé exactamente lo que quiero y con quien quiero hacer…

- No te amo, Eren.

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para el castaño.

- N-no tiene que corresponderme… s-sólo debe dejarse hacer… - prosiguió, pero con menos firmeza que antes. El sargento sólo siguió viéndolo fijamente. – a-además el que no me ame ahora no significa que no llegue a hacerlo algún día… - finalizó en un murmullo.

Rivaille desvió la mirada.

Esta acción no pasó desapercibida para Eren. Abrió los ojos como platos y apretó la mano del mayor. No se había dado cuenta, pero en algún momento de la vida, había migrado de la muñeca del sargento hasta su mano, la cual sostenía con firmeza. Se preguntó por qué el hombre no había hecho nada por soltarse...

Una pequeña luz de esperanza nació dentro del castaño.

- Heichou – lo llamó con una sonrisa – hagamos el amor – dijo, y esta vez no tartamudeó ni dudó.

El susodicho lo miró anonadado. No podía creer cuán iluso era el mocoso. Creía que con un par de caricias ya lo conquistaría. Además la forma en la que sus ojos brillaron al decir semejante frase, tan cursi…

Sintió rabia. Rabia por su inocencia. Deseó corromperlo. Hacerlo gritar. Mancharlo.

Esa fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Al carajo, lo haría. Le demostraría a ese niñato lo equivocado que estaba.

Ahh, iba a destrozarlo.

- Guarda los caballos – decretó mientras liberaba su mano de la de Eren con brusquedad.

- E-eso q-quiere decir que… - tragó sonoramente - que…

- Guárdalos – ordenó, mirando al castaño amenazadoramente.

- ¡Sí!

Tomó las bridas de ambos animales y apresuró el paso hasta ponerlos en sus respectivas boxes*, luego, casi trotando volvió al lado del pelinegro.

Antes de que pudiera abrir la boca siquiera, Rivaille lo agarró fuertemente del brazo y lo condujo hasta el interior de la posada.

- Heic…

- Silencio – gruñó el sargento y Eren calló.

Una vez dentro, Rivaille señaló un punto y Eren se quedó al lado de unas escaleras mientras que el mayor se acercaba hasta un pequeño mostrador donde estaba una pareja de ancianos.

Eren veía a la distancia como hablaban, vaya Margot a saber de qué, luego que el sargento hizo un par de señas, y se quedaron en repentino silencio. La mujer miró hacia donde Eren y él se tensó, pero ésta sólo le sonrió cálidamente, le dijo algo a Rivaille y le entregó una llave.

Cuando el sargento volvió a su lado, Eren no pudo contenerse.

- ¿Qué pasó? – preguntó curioso.

- Nada – respondió seco el pelinegro mientras se encaminaba escaleras arriba.

- Su expresión cambió… sucedió algo – contraatacó el castaño, siguiéndole el paso al mayor.

- Dije que no es nada – bufó perdiendo la paciencia.

- Pero…

Rivaille no dijo más, se volteó, tomó a Eren de la camisa con fuerza y lo obligó a caminar delante de él, empujándolo y haciéndolo trastabillar, así hasta que estrelló su cabeza nada gentilmente contra una puerta con el número 86 escrito en ella.

- ¡Oiga! – se quejó Eren, sobándose la cabeza – ¡No había necesidad de eso!

- Nunca escuchas, ahora entra.

- ¿E-eh?

En lo que había tardado recuperándose del golpe, el mayor había abierto la puerta y ya estaba al otro lado del marco. Más como un acto reflejo que a conciencia, Eren miró a ambos lados, era un pasillo amplio, y la suya, era la habitación del fondo, prácticamente la última.

Tragó y sintió un poco de ansiedad, pero debía seguir con lo propuesto. Se adentró cerrando con seguro tras de él.

El cuarto era bastante sencillo: paredes blancas, piso alfombrado, una ventana con cortinas beis, una puerta que seguro conducía al baño, una mesita de noche con una lámpara y… una cama grande… en la que ya se encontraba sentado el sargento, con las piernas cruzadas y una mirada desafiante.

- Aquí, en rodillas, ahora – mandó, señalando el suelo delante de él.

- … ¿Qué? – el castaño lo miró shockeado sin moverse de donde estaba.

- Espabila Jaeger – dijo casi con aburrimiento al tiempo que abría sus piernas – ¿no ibas a complacerme? Entonces empieza chupándomela.

Afonía.

El sargento no le quitó los ojos de encima en ningún momento. Lo estaba retando.

El menor sintió un nudo en su garganta y un calor comenzó a inundar su cuerpo poco a poco, no sabía si de vergüenza o de excitación. Se relamió los labios y apretó los puños, dándose valor. En tres zancadas ya estaba donde el pelinegro le había indicado.

Dudó un poco, sólo unos segundos, pero al final se arrodilló y quedó en medio de los muslos del heichou. En ningún momento entabló contacto visual directo.

- ¿Y bien, Jaeger? ¿Qué sigue ahora? – cuestionó Rivaille con sorna. Aquello molestó al menor, lo estaban probando y no se iba a dejar intimidar.

Con un rápido movimiento, desabrochó el pantalón del pelinegro, era una suerte que no estuvieran vistiendo el equipo de maniobras, de lo contrario hubiera sido un trabajo más difícil. Meditó un instante qué haría a continuación, pero decidió dejarse llevar por su instinto y de un tirón, y con la ayuda del mismo sargento, terminó de bajar tanto el pantalón como los bóxers hasta dejarlos a medio camino entre aquellas blancas piernas.

Sintió saliva acumularse en su boca, su estómago removerse inquieto, su corazón casi salir desbocado y su propio miembro palpitar. Allí a escasos centímetros de su rostro estaba el flácido falo de su amado heichou… tan tentador, tan vergonzoso…

Dubitativo, alzó la vista hacia la cara de su superior. Mala idea.

Rivaille le miraba frío, como siempre, pero había algo más en aquella inexpresiva mirada, algo que oscurecía esos ojos oliva y flameaba aún a través de la indiferencia típica del sargento.

Lujuria. Pura y ardiente lujuria.

Sin ser totalmente consciente de lo que hacía, tomó el miembro del pelinegro con una mano y exhaló contra el glande. El sargento se estremeció ligeramente.

Consciente de la pequeña reacción, el castaño tomó aquello como una luz verde y comenzó a masturbarlo a ritmo leve, mientras con la otra mano, le masajeaba tímidamente los testículos, casi temiendo tocarlos.

Rivaille apenas e hizo una que otra mueca. Su faceta de aburrimiento no sería tan fácil de romper.

Eren no se dio por enterado, estaba totalmente concentrado en su labor. Después de un par de minutos manteniendo el sube y baja continuo, y sin haber obtenido muchos resultados, decidió probar suerte con su boca. Sacó la lengua y, siempre precavido, dio una fugaz lamida a la punta de aquel falo. Miró hacia arriba para ver si aquello gustaba o disgustaba a su superior. Se encontró con la misma expresión monótona de toda la vida.

Hizo un ligero puchero y optó por seguir con la estimulación oral. Esta vez lamió desde la base del pene hasta la punta, donde se detuvo a depositar pequeños besos y luego devorarla, rodeándola con la lengua y succionando levemente. Sintió que el miembro se endurecía un poco en su mano. Decidió seguir adelante y meter poco a poco aquel pedazo de carne dentro de su boca, ensalivando cada centímetro conforme descendía.

Una mano en la cabeza lo detuvo.

- Tsk… cuidado con los dientes – advirtió con voz ronca el sargento.

Y eso basto para ponerlo nervioso. Hasta ahora no había caído en cuenta de que se necesita algo de ciencia para dar una buena mamada; cosas como procurar que tus dientes no rocen y causen alguna herida, ensalivar bien, no engullir al punto de que choque contra tu campanilla y te den arcadas… cosas así. Eren sintió miedo y ansiedad.

Rivaille lo notó y se abofeteó mentalmente por el innecesario consejo. El castaño estaba haciendo un trabajo decente, claro, para ser un novato; no debió ponerlo nervioso de esa forma… ahora seguro regaría todo y su felación se iría bien para el tajo.

¡Agh! Qué remedio…

Antes de que Eren volviera a meterse el pene del hombre a la boca, el sargento lo tomó del mentón y lo hizo levantarse, luego, de un manotazo, tiró el edredón que cubría la cama, dejándola sólo con las sábanas y le indicó que subiera con un ademán. El menor lo miró confuso, pero le obedeció.

- Quítate las botas – ordenó el pelinegro mientras que a su vez hacía lo mismo. Al igual que se sacaba el pantalón, quedando sólo en bóxers.

Una vez que el menor acatase el mandado, volvió a hablar.

- Recuéstate un poco – dijo con calma – te voy a enseñar cómo se hace.

Inhumanamente, Eren se sonrojó aún más, pero hizo como su superior le había indicado, inclinándose hasta apoyar la espalda contra el cabezal, y sentir su trasero acomodarse entre las suaves almohadas.

- Ábrete.

Con un temblor bastante perceptible, Eren separó sus piernas y el mayor aprovechó para acomodarse entre ellas. El castaño iba a preguntar algo, pero Rivaille comenzó a sobarle la entrepierna por encima de la ropa, haciendo que poco a poco perdiera la cordura.

En poco tiempo, el apenas perceptible bulto de Eren ya estaba levantando una carpa.

- Y sólo con un poco de manoseo… - murmuró Rivaille, algo aburrido.

- ¡C-cállese! – chilló el menor, cubriéndose la cara con el antebrazo, totalmente avergonzado.

- Tsk… ya veremos cuánto resistes…

- ¿U-uh? ¿A qué se ref…? – pero dio un respingo al sentir cómo su hombría era expuesta, pues el heichou le había desabrochado los pantalones y bajado la ropa interior lo suficiente como para que su miembro erecto se pudiera apreciar.

- No te corras – advirtió desafiante antes de enredar una mano alrededor del pene del castaño y comenzar un lento sube y baja.

- Aahh… - el menor, quien hasta ahora había sabido acallar bastante bien sus ruiditos, dejó escapar un sonoro gemido al sentir ese nuevo placer - ¡Ahh!...

El sargento ignoró aquellos sonidos lascivos y siguió con su labor, masturbando a cierta velocidad mientras que la mano libre comenzaba a vagar por los muslos internos de Eren, acariciándolos y ocasionando que el susodicho se estremeciera bajo su toque. Migró el tacto hasta los testículos, recorriéndolos primero con un dedo y luego tomándolos y masajeándolos con experiencia. Ante esto, Eren sólo podía retorcerse y apretar las sábanas, además de tener los ojos fuertemente cerrados.

El mayor aumentó el ritmo cuando sintió el líquido pre seminal salir y embadurnar sus dedos. Eren gimió más y echó la cabeza para atrás.

- Oe, te dije que no puedes cor… - pero antes de que acabara la frase, un chorro de semen caliente salió, manchando su mano mientras Eren se retorcía y gritaba su orgasmo.

- Nhg… ¡AAH! – gimió alto y sin pudor.

- Promiscuo… - murmuró con algo de molestia el sargento, pero el castaño no lo escuchó, estaba aún en el mundo post orgásmico, temblando y respirando entrecortado.

Rivaille le permitió recuperarse y permanecieron un par de minutos en total silencio. Cuando la respiración de Eren volvió a ser acompasada, el pelinegro puso su mano aún manchada de semen enfrente de la cara sonrosada del ojiverde.

- Lámela – dictaminó.

- ¡¿Q-qué?! – preguntó con la voz más aguda de lo que hubiera querido que le saliese.

- Apúrate. Y más te vale limpiarla bien - dijo y respaldó con una mirada que no daba lugar a quejas.

Eren tragó duro y sintió sus ojos acuosos. Estaba bastante reacio a probar su propia esencia, pero algo le impedía desobedecer a su sargento, así que con timidez, se acercó hasta aquella extremidad y empezó a pasar su lengua por la palma, sintiendo el sabor salado y pegajoso de su esperma. No se detuvo sin embargo, continuo con los dedos, chupándolos y lamiéndolos hasta en las separaciones.

Cuando se vio conforme con el trabajo, alejó la mano de su boca, un hilo de saliva mezclada con semen uniéndolos.

Entonces volvió a mirar a la cara al heichou. Esperaba que con esa acción hubiera logrado sonsacarle alguna mueca o signo de que disfrutaba, pero el mayor seguía con la misma indiferencia de siempre.

Decepcionado por el poco efecto que había tenido hasta ahora, bajó la vista hasta la entrepierna del pelinegro y se detuvo al ver la prominente erección que sobresalía aún por sobre la ropa interior. Se sintió armado de valor de nuevo; quizás no lo demostrara, pero al fin y al cabo no le era tan indiferente al sargento. Una cálida ola de felicidad recorrió su corazón y sonrió.

Y aquella sonrisa asqueó a Rivaille. Le asqueó toda esa inocencia. Le asqueó saber que al final de la noche ya no quedaría nada de ella. Y finalmente, le asqueó que a Eren no le importara perder su pureza con alguien como él.

De nuevo las ganas de hacerlo gritar y llorar lo llenaron. Todos esos pensamientos malévolos, esas ganas de hacer sufrir a Eren amenazaron renacer en su interior. ¿Cuándo había olvidado su cometido? Se suponía que debía ser la peor experiencia del castaño, no tenía por qué tratarlo amablemente o ser comprensivo… ¿en qué momento se olvidó de todo eso? Sí, retomaría su meta inicial en cuanto Eren dejara de besarlo.

…

Un momento, ¡¿QUÉ?!

En el pequeño lapsus de descuido que mostró el heichou, Eren aprovechó para estampar torpemente sus labios contra los suyos. Y al ver que su superior no hacía nada para apartarlo, trató, como cualquier besador primerizo, de profundizar la cosa, dando como resultado un total desastre baboso.

De inmediato, Rivaille lo tomó de los hombros y lo separó con brusquedad. Frunció el entrecejo y lo miró con infinita rabia, dispuesto a asesinarlo en cualquier instante, pero Eren pasó de aquello y, deshaciéndose del agarre, volvió a besar al sargento.

Rivaille sentía los inútiles intentos del castaño por dirigir el contacto y hacerlo abrir los labios. Se sentía lleno de la saliva del mocoso y no le gustaba.

Cuando una fina línea de baba le escurrió por la barbilla supo que ya era suficiente.

Embistió a Eren contra la cama, haciendo que se golpee la cabeza contra el respaldar, pero valiéndole madres.

- ¡Oig…! ¡Hmmf! – el menor se vio acallado cuando Rivaille introdujo su lengua en su cavidad bucal y comenzó a recorrerla por completo.

Eren se sintió ahogado, no podía llevar aire a sus pulmones y coordinar su apéndice en un vano intento de seguir el ritmo del pelinegro; tampoco sabía dónde posar sus brazos y sentía que en cualquier momento acabaría desmayado.

El sargento se dio cuenta y agarrando al mocoso de los cabello, lo obligó a curvar la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole la oportunidad de respirar.

- Pon tus manos en mi cuello – mandó.

- S-sí… - respondió el castaño entre jadeos mientras obedecía.

- Ahora trata de imitarme.

El menor sólo pudo asentir en silencio, totalmente abochornado y caliente.

El pelinegro acortó la distancia entre ambos rostros, luego, con una delicadeza impropia del momento, besó castamente los labios del ojiverde, deteniéndose en cierto punto para delinear el labio inferior del chico, invitándole a que abriera la boca. Y así hizo Eren, sacando tímidamente su lengua y dejando que la del sargento se enredase en ella, danzando, tensando el músculo y succionando al mismo tiempo. Produciendo un sonido mojado y erótico. El castaño quien sólo se había dejado hacer, cerró los ojos e imitó lo mejor posible el movimiento del mayor, aferrándose y cerrando más el espacio que los separaba, juntando sus labios ya hinchados con los delgados pero deliciosos del pelinegro, sintiendo sus dientes chocar en ocasiones, pero saboreando el dulzor de la boca contraria, jadeando y adentrándose cada vez más, luchando por el control, por quien abarcaba más dentro de la cavidad del otro.

De nuevo sintió su miembro despertarse y brotar fluidos de la punta.

¡Y sólo con un beso!

Rivaille lo alejó súbitamente, pero sin hacer la brecha entre ellos demasiado grande. Ambos jadeaban y Eren estaba cual tomate en temporada. El pelinegro se limpió con el dorso de la mano la línea de saliva ajena que tenía alrededor de la mandíbula y mentón y se relamió los labios. Pensó que Eren tenía sabor a semen aún, pero había algo más, una mezcla más bien atractiva que no supo identificar y acabó denominando el "sabor propio del mocoso".

El castaño vio disimuladamente las acciones del mayor y sintió un dolor en su entrepierna producto de la excitación aún insatisfecha. Se preguntó cómo es que Rivaille se veía tan tranquilo… ¿no le molestaría? Aún a través de los bóxers se notaba que estaba duro como piedra…

Debía tomar la iniciativa. Ahora o nunca.

Se desvistió con premura, casi arrancándose la camiseta y tirándola en cualquier lado, prosiguiendo después a jalonear con fuerza sus pantalones y ropa interior y dejándolos a su suerte en el piso. Todo esto mientras Rivaille lo vislumbraba, expectante. Luego para asombro del ojiverde, el pelinegro se quitó la única prenda que cubría su hombría y empezó a desabotonarse la camisa.

Pero Eren le detuvo; se le acercó veloz y ágil, como una gacela y se sentó en sus muslos, dejando ambos miembros a una misma altura y continuo la labor que había interrumpido, abriendo la camisa y frotándose a su vez, en balanceos sensuales, contra el cuerpo del mayor, más específicamente sus caderas, ocasionando una deliciosa fricción entre ambas durezas.

- Hhmm… ahh… - gimió quedito el menor mientras se aferraba a los hombros del sargento, juntando sus pechos algo sudados y extremadamente calientes.

- Ngh… - se le escapó un no tan obvio ruidito de placer al mayor.

- Aahh… Ri-rivaille… - jadeó en el oído del pelinegro al tiempo que se abrazaba a su cuello para mejor soporte y aumentar la velocidad del roce.

- Ugh… ¡Basta! – dijo con voz profunda y sensual Rivaille, mordiendo para nada gentilmente el cuello de Eren, haciendo que se apartase.

Bajó la mirada y vio ambos miembros, totalmente embadurnados con de líquido pre seminal, latentes y tensos.

¡Margot! si no se hubiera detenido en ese preciso instante estaba seguro que se hubiera terminado corriéndose. Aquel chiquillo estaba haciendo estragos en su resistencia.

- Recuéstate – le ordenó y apoyó su mano en el pecho del menor, empujándolo levemente para respaldar su mandato.

- No – respondió firmemente Eren a la vez que agarraba la muñeca del heichou con ímpetu.

- ¿Qué dijiste? – levantó la voz, aún ronca, bastante indignado.

- Ya no pienso obedecerlo más – Y con un rápido movimiento, tumbó a Rivaille en la cama – ah… ahora es mi turno de llevar las riendas…

- Tsk…

**.**

**.**

**.**

***Boxes son los cosos/lugares individuales onde se guardan los caballitos xD antes no sabía y me dio lala corregir, pero ahora pongo tal como se llaman.**

**Tardé toda la vida, 120 años en actualizar… y esto es la parte A porque si lo hacía todo de largo ufff le tiraba como 7000 palabras y se cansarían xD**

**Bueno, no es como que a alguien le importe, pero soy libre! LIBRE! Salí bachiller, estoy graduada y libreeeee ahjfsjastagjkagsa hasta que al año vaya a la U y llore sangre xD :D **

**Buano, trataré de actualizar y/o inventarme un tercer fic, cortito igual pk no me gusta hacer esperar por el porno xD (aunque este en particular tardó bastante)**

**Y eso :D gracias a todas las tías (y tíos?) que me comentan hgjhagahgsa me gusta leer los reviews y si sale algo random o raro es como que me siento like a famosa y me dan ataques de kjagkastjskahskjatysa sajysiauyioausa jejejeje y risa de caballo :D**

**Y… eso xD gracias, bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 3**

**(Parte B)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Rivaille observaba al mocoso montado encima de él, la determinación que reflejaban sus orbes esmeraldas y también ese toque de miedo. Se le tornó lo más erótico que había visto en su vida.  
Quiso erguirse y acomodarse pues estaba al revés en la cama, pies en el cabezal y cabeza en la parte donde van los pies, se sentía desnivelado, pero el castaño se lo impidió.

- N-no, y-yo voy a tomar el c-control desde ahora – tartamudeó mientras ejercía más presión en el pecho de su superior.

- Ya te oí, sólo quiero ponerme cómodo – bufó con algo de molestia el pelinegro,

- No.

- ¿Eh? Hablo en serio mocoso, me siento m…

- NO – casi gritó – Usted no se va a mover de donde está y se va a dejar… a-a dejar… - la voz empezó a temblarle, desvió la mirada – ¡a dejarse complacer! – finalizó apenas.

Contempló algo incrédulo al ojiverde. Sabía que aquel virgen cuerpo era incapaz de darle el placer que necesitaba, pero, ya sea por lástima o curiosidad, no sabía a ciencia cierta cuál de las dos, se dejó hacer.

Eren tomó su silencio, y el hecho de que los músculos debajo de su tacto se relajaron, como una señal para seguir adelante.

Se dobló para atrás, apenas moviéndose de donde estaba sentado: los muslos del heichou, y agarró dos almohadas que rápidamente pasó al susodicho para que se pusiera a gusto. Él hizo como se le indicó y las acomodó una encima de otra, se recostó y pasó ambos brazos detrás de su cabeza, expectante por lo que haría de ahora en adelante el castaño.

Cuando vio que el otro estuvo listo, Eren tomó un largo suspiro y fijó su vista en los afilados ojos oliva de su superior, luego, con movimientos más bien lentos y sensuales, fue descendiendo como una serpiente por las piernas del mayor hasta que su rostro quedó a la altura de aquel miembro mojado y erecto. Todo esto sin romper el contacto visual en ningún momento.

Se relamió los labios con parsimonia, provocando al sargento, a continuación abrió la boca, respirando contra la base y subiendo lentamente, rozando pero no tocando, haciendo que aquel cálido aliento chocase con la piel ardiente y mojada y ocasionando que el mayor jadease ligeramente. Cuando llegó hasta la punta, lamió, circuncidando el pequeño agujero por donde sale el semen y luego enredando la lengua en todo el grosor, ensalivando y apretando. Más líquido pre seminal brotó de la punta.

- Hmm… ¡Ngh! – se le escapó al pelinegro, quien tenía el entrecejo totalmente fruncido y respiraba entrecortadamente.

Esto no hizo más que incentivar a Eren, quien engulló de golpe, metiéndose casi toda la extensión del mayor en la boca. Comenzó un vaivén continuo con su cabeza, metiendo y sacando, chupando, succionando y lamiendo como un experto; intercalando su mirar entre el miembro que devoraba y la expresión morbosa que había salido, al fin, a flote en el sargento.

- Mocoso… - aquel llamado sonó casi como un bufido. El hombre había acabado apoyado sobre sus codos para mayor comodidad.

El castaño alzó la vista y la posó en los ahora entreabiertos ojos del pelinegro. Sacó el falo de su cavidad con un mojado "plop".

- ¿Sí? – preguntó mientras se relamía los restos de fluidos que se escurrían por su mentón.

Un gruñido de frustración salió de los labios de Rivaille.

- Continúa… - ordenó a la vez que posaba una mano en la cabeza del menor.

- Como usted mande, señor – respondió Eren con una sonrisa.

- Tsk…

El castaño rió disimuladamente y volvió al afán, esta vez migrando hacia los testículos del mayor, lamiéndolos y succionándolos a intervalos mientras que su fiel derecha se ocupaba de masturbar aquel miembro caliente y palpitante.

- ¡Aah! – el heichou echó la cabeza para atrás al tiempo que jaloneaba los cabellos del ojiverde.

Aquella acción le indicó a Eren que no faltaba mucho para que se corriera, por lo que aumentó la velocidad de su mano y decidió ayudarse con la boca, masturbando y succionando al mismo tiempo.

Rivaille estaba en la gloria, la imagen del ojiverde totalmente despeinado, sonrojado y con pequeñas lágrimas que amenazaban desbordarse por sus mejillas mientras se la mamaba era una de las cosas más deliciosas y eróticas que había visto en su vida. Se sentía nublado por el placer, casi no podía pensar cuerdamente. Aquella lengua inexperta hacía un buen trabajo, apretándolo, mojándolo, calentándolo y los sonidos que brotaban de la unión de la boca del mocoso ascendiendo y descendiendo sobre su miembro se le tornaban lascivos y aún más estimulantes. ¡Ah!, sentía que pronto alcanzaría el éxtasis y no tenía la menor intención de detener al castaño; más bien decidió guiarlo para que lo hiciera culminar.

Apretó su agarre en la cabeza de Eren y comenzó a marcar el ritmo, tomando desprevenido al ojiverde y haciendo que casi se atragante. Pero no se detuvo, ni el otro tampoco se quejó. Condujo al menor haciendo que tragase más y más de aquel falo, casi al punto de tocar su garganta. Eren se dejó hacer, engullendo y succionando, acompasándose al ritmo violento que Rivaille le había impuesto.

No fue ni un minuto el que pasó y el pelinegro se corrió abundantemente en la boca del castaño.

Eren cerró los ojos de golpe cuando aquel líquido caliente invadió su cavidad. Las pequeñas lagrimitas que se habían acumulado producto de la excitación se derramaron irremediablemente por sus pómulos.

- ¡NGGHH¡… ¡AH! – un sonido gutural escapó sin pudor alguno de la garganta del sargento, acompañado de todo su cuerpo estremeciéndose. Soltó el agarre que ejercía sobre el menor y se dejó caer en la cama.

Cuando se sintió libre, Eren se separó del miembro de su superior y empezó a toser. El semen se pegaba en su tráquea y le era imposible pasarlo por completo, era demasiado. Siguió tosiendo, tratando de aclararse la garganta, pero le estaba costando, parte del líquido blanquecino se había chorreado, llegando hasta su cuello, su corazón latía desmesuradamente, casi llegando a doler, tenía la adrenalina por las nubes y jadeaba sonoramente.

Ambos se tomaron su tiempo para recuperarse, había sido una experiencia demasiado fuerte.

El primero en recomponerse fue Rivaille, quien se quedó observando cómo Eren seguía tratando de quitarse la sensación viscosa de la boca.

Casi de inmediato el menor se percató de que estaba siendo observado. Sonrió.

- ¿Le gustó? – cuestionó, algo orgulloso.

- … Nada mal para un novato… - respondió sincero el mayor pero desviando la mirada.

Eren se le acercó, prácticamente recostándose sobre él y depositó un casto beso sobre sus labios, pero esto no le bastó al sargento, quien apresó de nueva cuenta al castaño por los cabellos y profundizó el beso. El contacto duró poco, el sabor amargo y salado repugnó al heichou.

- Asqueroso… - murmuró.

- ¡N-no es mi culpa! – chilló el ojiverde avergonzado – ¡Usted fue el que se vino sin siquiera avisarme!

- Como sea…

- ¡No es como sea! Se… s-se sintió raro… y era demasiado y… y muy pegajoso… y… y-yo… - para ese punto ya su rostro ya estaba totalmente rojo de nuevo – y-yo nunca había hecho a-algo así… y…

- Ya, mocoso, ya entendí – lo interrumpió con voz algo irritada – primera vez que se la chupas a alguien y no te gustó, está bien.

- N-no dije que no me gustara… - susurró muy bajito, pero fue escuchado.

- ¿Entonces? – preguntó el mayor, arqueando una ceja.

- S-sólo digo que pudo avisar… - respondió quedito el menor.

- ¿Y en qué hubiera cambiado la cosa?

- M-me habría preparado psicológicamente… - confesó dubitativo, como quien no supiera exactamente qué decir.

- Hehe… - una pequeña risa escapó de los labios de Rivaille. Eren abrió los ojos enormemente.

El sargento se percató y se aclaró la garganta para disimular, luego continuó.

- Bueno, ya deja de complicarte la vida y mejor recuéstate – ordenó a la vez que se sentaba, haciendo que el otro lo imitase.

- ¿Q-qué? ¿P-Pa-para qué? – tartamudeó el castaño apenado al sentir que las manos del pelinegro se posaban en sus hombros, haciendo que acabase echado como correspondía en la cama.

- ¿Uh? Aún no llegamos a la parte del sex…

- ¡YA ENTENDÍ! ¡NO LO DIGA! – gritó cual colegiala, soltándose del agarre y tapándole la boca al mayor con ambas palmas.

Rivaille sólo rodó los ojos, algo exasperado por la inocencia del mocoso que salía a flote cuando menos lo esperaba.

Decidió ignorar eso y proseguir. Migró su toque a desde los hombros, descendiendo por el pecho, las caderas y las piernas, hasta que llegó a la altura de las rodillas del menor y las flectó, abriéndose espacio y posicionándolas en sus antebrazos. El castaño sintió un fuerte rubor esparcirse por su rostro al percatarse de la bochornosa posición en la que habían quedado, peor aun cuando sintió el miembro del sargento rozar ligeramente su entrada. Jadeó sin poder evitarlo.

El pelinegro sonrió internamente y se acercó cauteloso al oído del castaño.

- ¿Ansioso? – cuestionó con sorna mientras lamía el lóbulo del ojiverde y empezaba a friccionar lentamente su pene contra el ano del mocoso.

- Aahh… s-si… - gimió avergonzado el susodicho.

- ¿Cómo quieres que sea en tu primera vez, Eren?- preguntó con voz ronca, plagada de lujuria - ¿Gentil? – aceleró el roce.

- P-por favor… - se sentía patético rogando, pero la excitación nubló su razón.

- Oh… - ronroneó el sargento contra su oído, y ocasionándole un escalofrío – pues entonces… seré lo más rudo posible.

Y sin más, lo penetró de una sola estocada.

Eren sintió que sus ojos se salían de sus orbitas. Sintió que algo se rompía en su interior. Dolía. Dolía de puta madre.

Trató de gritar, pero una mano en la boca lo acalló. Trató de quitarla, pero la fuerza del heichou era más que la suya. Se retorció como un gusano, ocasionándose más dolor.

- Quédate quieto – susurró Rivaille contra sus labios. En algún punto le había quitado la palma de la boca y ahora procedía a besarlo tiernamente.

Era tan contradictorio.

El castaño sólo pudo llorar ligeramente mientras el sargento lo besaba con premura, delineando su labio inferior con la lengua, luego pasando a su barbilla y así hasta llegar a su cuello. Eren respiraba entrecortado. No sabía qué sentir, si dolor, rabia, vergüenza o excitación.

Al final se decidió por una mezcla de todo.

En todos esos largos minutos en los que el menor jadeaba y se quejaba en susurros del malestar, Rivaille no se había movido ni un ápice en su interior. Ni siquiera él mismo entendía por qué.

Le había dicho al mocoso que iba a ser brusco, rudo… y sin embargo allí estaba, esparciendo caricias por toda la cara del castaño, tratando de apaciguar su sufrimiento y dándole tiempo para que su estrechez se adaptase al tamaño de su miembro.

Joder, aquel niñato lo estaba volviendo bipolar.

En lo que se recriminaba a sí mismo, Eren aprovechó para abrazarse de su cuello y besarlo con ira. Mordió su labio hasta hacerlo sangrar y adentró su lengua en la cavidad ajena, recorriéndola en su totalidad, succionando y aprisionando el apéndice de su superior. Tomando el control del beso.

- Grr… - gruñó el pelinegro mientras apartaba al ojiverde con torpeza. Le miró con total molestia y se dispuso a castigarlo.

Pero antes de que Rivaille tomara su revancha, el menor le esquivó y fue directo a su cuello, mordiéndolo hasta hacerlo sangrar.

El sargento hizo una mueca de dolor, pero ningún sonido escapó de sus cuerdas vocales.

Eren se separó y lo miró con infinita rabia.

- Dolió. – dijo con voz seria que contrastaba con sus ojos brillosos con rastros de llanto y sus mejillas sonrosadas.

- ¿Y? – respondió seco el mayor.

- ¿Por qué se burla de mí? – soltó irritado a la vez que comenzaba a alzar sus caderas. Se sentía incómodo, pero el daño ya había pasado.

- Ngh… - bufó el sargento ignorando la pregunta – ¿No piensas que eres algo masoquista por seguir queriendo que te folle?

- Cállese y muévase – refunfuñó el ojiverde apresando las caderas del pelinegro con sus piernas y desviando la mirada al tiempo que hacía un puchero.

- Heh…

El hombre no se hizo de rogar y empezó a embestir al mocoso lentamente. El interior de Eren se sentía tan bien. Estrecho y cálido.

Por su parte, el castaño aún sentía que en cualquier momento se partiría en dos. Aunque el malestar había menguado considerablemente, aún persistía cierto dolor. Decidió que era mejor concentrarse en otras cosas, así que se dispuso a adormecerse a punta de besos.

Rivaille sintió el contacto de los labios de Eren contra los suyos, pero él no quería eso ya. Apoyando su frente en la del menor, lo empujó suavemente, separándolo sólo un poco. El castaño lo miró confundido, pero se calmó al sentir la lengua de su superior trazar un camino desde el inicio de su cuello hasta la clavícula. Iba con parsimonia, intercalando besos y pequeñas succiones más bien inocentes, jugueteando con aquella piel tan suave y sensible del mocoso.

- Ah… aahhh… - El ojiverde empezó a soltarse y gemir bajito cuando las estocadas adquirieron un ritmo marcado y continuo.

Aquellos ruidos eran como música para el pelinegro, quien decidió migrar sus caricias más abajo.

Eren abrió los ojos que tenía previamente entrecerrados por el placer y arqueó la espalda cuando sintió la lengua del heichou trazar círculos alrededor de sus tetillas, lamiendo posteriormente y chupando. Esparciendo todas esas sensaciones en ambos pezones en intervalos cortos.

Sus gemidos aumentaron de volumen.

En cuestión de minutos, un sonido de piel mojada chocando violentamente hizo eco en la habitación. Rivaille había decidido que ya bastaba de amabilidad y empezó a darle duro a Eren.

Había alzado sus piernas, haciéndolas reposar ahora las rodillas del menor en sus hombros, ocasionando que su trasero quedase levemente alzado y facilitando la entrada de su miembro. Sus manos se dedicaban ahora a pellizcar los pezones del castaño mientras que con su boca besaba y marcaba el cuello del ojiverde, dejándole manchas moradas que tardarían buen tiempo en desaparecer.

Eren sólo se dejaba hacer y gemía desvergonzadamente. Sus brazos antes aferrándose al cuello del mayor ahora reposaban a ambos costados en la cama, apretando las sábanas con extrema fuerza, siendo ésta la única cuerda que lo ataba a la cordura y le evitaba ver blanco.

- Aaahh~… he-heichou… y-ya no… n-no pue… - tartamudeó eróticamente, cerrando los ojos dispuesto a dejarse llevar.

- No, aún no…

Y con un brusco movimiento, salió del interior del castaño y lo dio vuelta.

- ¡¿E-eh?! – gruñó frustrado - ¡¿Por qué hiz…?!

- Rápido, ponte en cuatro.

- ¿Q-qué?...

- ¡Rápido, Jaeger!

- ¡S-sí!

Algo rehúso y apenado, el menor se posicionó como le indicaron, apoyándose en sus palmas y rodillas. Sintió su entrada demasiado expuesta. Una nueva oleada de calor y rubor atacó su cara.

- Buen chico – Alabó su superior y de un solo movimiento lo penetró de nuevo.

- ¡AH!... nggghhh… ¡gah! – chilló el ojiverde.

Se sintió más lleno que antes. De alguna forma, ahora más de _Levicito_ entraba en él. A este paso tocaría el cielo en cualquier momento.

El pelinegro retomó las embestidas con fuerza, calando más profundo ahora que estaban en esa nueva pose. Colocó sus manos en las caderas del ojiverde para darse impulso.

Eren sentía como aquel falo entraba y salía de su interior. Se sentía exquisito.

Cuando creía que el orgasmo lo golpearía en cualquier momento, el heichou se detuvo y le indicó a Eren que se apoyara en sus codos y no en las palmas. El menor, algo extrañado, obedeció presuroso, ya era la segunda vez que paraban justo en la mejor parte y ya moría por correrse.

Su espalda quedó curva y su trasero notoriamente levantado y expuesto. Pensó que si alguien los viera, él quedaría como una puta cualquiera. Hizo un puchero ante su propio pensamiento.

Rivaille vio aquella mueca tan infantil y alzó la ceja interrogante. ¿Qué carajos pasaba por la cabeza del mocoso ahora?... de igual forma lo ignoró, afianzó su agarre en las caderas de Eren y se adentró con una ruda estocada.

El castaño vio estrellas.

- ¡GYAAHHH! – gritó de forma lasciva e impúdica mientras temblaba completamente y un hilo de saliva se escurría de la comisura de sus labios.

- Perfecto – el pelinegro había dado con aquel punto que haría que Eren tocase las nubes: su próstata.

Sin perder tiempo, siguió penetrándolo con brusquedad, tocando aquel sitio sin piedad y haciendo que Eren mordiese la almohada y sus nudillos se blanquearan de tanto apretar las sábanas.

El menor se sentía en éxtasis. Se vendría. Se vendría en cualquier momento y de forma tan copiosa como jamás se había corrido en su puta vida.

Un escalofrío intenso de placer lo recorrió cuando la mano experta del sargento comenzó a masturbarlo. Él también estaba por correrse, lo sabía, las embestidas ya se habían tornado erráticas y potentes.

Un par de "sube y baja" y dos estocadas en su próstata bastaron para que Eren se viniera violentamente, corrientes tras corriente de espasmos sacudiendo su cuerpo; tensando su interior y apresando casi inhumanamente el miembro del mayor, causando que él también llegara a su clímax y se viniera abundantemente dentro del castaño.

- ¡AAHHH! ¡HEI- HEICH…! ¡HMMMFF! – su grito orgásmico fue interrumpido por la mano del pelinegro, que se estampó contra su boca, acallándolo.

- ¡Nnghh! ¡Aagh!... E-eren… - un gemido gutural pero moderado salió de la garganta del sargento, quien se había dejado caer sobre la espalda del ojiverde y ahora quedaba a la altura de su oído, jadeando.

El menor se dejó vencer y cayó rendido sobre la almohada, con los brazos totalmente estirados, aún temblando, pero el culo levantado.

Rivaille salió de su interior y se dejó caer al lado, de espaldas.

Ambos respiraban entrecortados y estaban totalmente sudados.

Eren abrió los ojos y se sobresaltó cuando sintió un líquido tibio y viscoso salir de su entrada y deslizarse por sus muslos para abajo. Al percatarse que era la esencia del mayor, se sonrojó como un tomate en temporada.

- Erótico… - murmuró Rivaille quien se había volteado de costado una vez que recupero la compostura y veía a Eren fijamente.

- C-cállese – chilló el castaño totalmente avergonzado mientras se volteaba, escondiendo su trasero de la mirada inquisidora del heichou.

Y allí estaban, ambos de costado, frente a frente.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo.

El pelinegro no quitaba su mirar del ojiverde, no había realmente ninguna expresión o seña de alguna emoción, simplemente lo veía fijo por gusto y gana y ya. Pero eso cohibía a Eren, quien ahora estaba confundido… bien, había tenido sexo con el sargento… ¿y ahora?

- Uhm… - empezó el castaño – N-nosotros… ahora…

- Nos acostamos – finalizó por él el mayor.

- Uh, s-si… pero…

- ¿Pero?

- ¿S-somos algo ahora…?

- …

Afonía.

El ojiverde le rehuyó la mirada al sargento. Tragó duro y apretó los puños. Muy en el fondo sabía la respuesta a esa pregunta, pero quería oírlo directo de los labios de su amado.

Boqueó como un pez fuera del agua, pero nada salía, no sabía que decir. Volvió a dirigir sus ojos suplicantes al rostro del heichou, rogando por una respuesta. El susodicho suspiró pesadamente.

- Eren. – le llamó.

- ¿Sí…? – respondió temeroso.

Y entonces lo atrajo a su pecho. El castaño se sorprendió de sobremanera. Trató de verle de frente, pero una mano en su cabeza le impidió moverse. Se vio obligado a encajarse en el hueco del cuello del sargento. Aspiró su aroma, era embriagante.

- Eren – repitió el pelinegro.

- ¿Hmm? – balbuceó el menor, aún perdido en el olor de su superior.

- Escucha bien mocoso, porque sólo diré esto una vez – tomó aire – no somos nada y dudo que algún día lleguemos a ser algo de lo que tú esperas que seamos.

Crack.

En el corazón de Eren se abrió una grieta.

- Pero… - prosiguió el hombre, ignorando el ligero estremecimiento del castaño – si te basta, mi oficina y mi habitación siempre estarán abiertas para ti…

- ¿E-eh? – el menor trató de moverse, pero el agarre sólo se afianzó más.

- No digo que te ame, porque en serio no lo hago – suspiró y dejó de mirar algún punto fijo en la pared, bajando la vista hasta el cabello de Eren – pero supongo que si es sólo para encuentros casuales y algo de apoyo mutuo sin cursilerías de por medio… puedo… uh… estar a tu disposición.

Eren sintió cuando la mano del mayor soltó su cabeza, pero se rehusó a hacer nada, se quedó allí estático, tratando de procesar lo que había dicho el heichou. Cerró los ojos y se acurrucó más contra su cuerpo. Escuchó un "tsk" a la distancia, pero lo ignoró.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio.

Pasaron los minutos y Eren estaba adormilado. Lo arrullaban los fuertes y constantes latidos del corazón del sargento.

…

Un momento…

Abrió los ojos sorprendido y se deslizó lentamente, hasta dejar su oído a la altura del pecho del pelinegro. No hizo ningún sonido ni el otro tampoco emitió ninguna queja.

Allí estaba. El recordatorio de que aquel, "el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad", aquel indiferente y de frío mirar ser igual tenía un corazón como cualquier otro humano, y que, aunque no demostrara sus sentimientos, no estaba exento de caer… de caer por él, por el titán quinceañero de hormonas alborotadas.

Río bajito por sus pensamientos.

Ah, la esperanza es lo último que muere, ¿no?

Rivaille le vio reír extrañado. Por un momento llegó a pensar que aquel mocoso estaba loco, pero luego… luego sintió unos cálidos labios sobre los suyos. Fue un roce fugaz pero muy dulce.

- Puaj… - exclamó el sargento mientras empujaba a Eren y se daba vuelta, mostrándole la espalda.

- Jejeje… - rió risueño el castaño – Buenas noches… heichou…

- Tsk… buenas noches mocoso – respondió seco.

Y sin más Eren se dejó caer en los brazos de Morfeo, con una boba sonrisa en los labios.

…

Al cabo de unos minutos, cuando la respiración acompasada del castaño llenó el lugar, el pelinegro se dio vuelta y observó con el ceño fruncido cómo Eren dormía.

Suspiró pesadamente después de un rato. Ah, aquel mocoso iba a ser su perdición…

- Bueno – pensó en un susurro – al menos no fue dinero totalmente malgastado…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Final penca e_e pero fuck, me tiré toda la tarde, TODA LA FUCKING TARDE escribiendo esto y ajkgsajhsfhagsa god que no es fácil escribir porno, Satanás no lo es!**

**Mis respetos señoritas/señoritos/ancianas/ancianos/aliens/árboles/etc que escriben lemon e_e pensé que era más fácil, que salía del alma y esas weas xd pero no, requiere ciencia y conocimiento de muchos sinónimos y no sé xDD**

**Bueno,e esto fue mi threeshot de cuatro capítulos (xD)? Y uhm, realmente podría continuarlo y hacer que Rivaille ame a Eren, peeeero tengo una tercera historia en mente y esa promete más :D será claro, larga, lenta y uhm sufrida pk me gusta que Eren sufra :D y que no lo amen… pero si xD al final RIVAILLE TIENE QUE AMAR, NO, HAMAR A EREN ò_ó* y… eso, ya sabrán más pk ando de vaga xD tons, metámosle a escribir.**

**Eso :D taus y gracias por las flores que me envían (¿?) ok no ;-;**

**Pd. Leche condensada anda sin inspireichon e.e pero lo acabaré ò_ó ai promissss xD**

**Pd 2.- al Arthur kun paraguayo que me leyó el 10 de dic y me dejó review :D holi y gracias man xD espero que ahora leas la tercera parte y me dejes otro review :B**

**Eso, ya mucho xD taus!**


End file.
